


Can you become someone’s sun?

by Protein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 普通人系列
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Can you become someone’s sun?

诺威养着一只狗，名字叫Den，只需要舌头与上齿稍稍摩擦便可发出的简单发音。倒是符合诺威懒散的性格，品种是金毛寻回猎犬，但诺威倒觉得它应该是只西伯利亚雪橇犬，并不是毛色上的问题，实在是这只号称智商在狗类排有前四的金毛蠢得和他的前任主人一样。

按照诺威的性格其实他更适合养一只猫才对，然而到底是出于何种原因养了这只狗连诺威自己的说不清楚。

第一次见到Den的时候是在盛夏的某一天，其实奥/斯/陆的夏季并不是特别炎热，但是对于素来怕热的诺威而言那的确是个热到让人难以忘怀的夏天。躲在树荫下偷凉的诺威拿着一本从图书馆里刚借来的书准备看看接下来去哪里挨过这个下午。诺威并不是个喜欢外出的人，如果可以他倒是希望窝在家里，可是很不幸的是空调的制冷系统在今天早晨宣告罢工。

正当诺威思索着是去稍远一点有好吃的冰激凌的店，还是选择对面那家看起来消费略贵的咖啡馆时，一只金色的巨型动物向他扑了过来。

[shi...]连最后一个t的音还没发出，诺威就被扑在了地上，而那只金色的元凶正对着自己伸出湿哒哒的舌头。

[啊，你没事吧？]传来一个男人的声音，带着一分关心以及九分幸灾乐祸。并不是诺威刻意的将人往坏处想，实在是这个声音所透露出来的笑意太过明显。

[能让它从我身上下去嘛？]诺威斜了男子一眼，以一种冷漠的声音回答道。

[啊，好的，Den快从姐姐的身上下来。]男人俯下身拍了拍金毛的脑袋，那只巨物终于从诺威的身上挪了开去，男子伸出手将倒在地上的诺威拉了起来。

[谢谢你的帮忙，但我想说我是男人。]诺威鄙夷地看了男人一眼，捡起落在地上的书准备离开。

[哦，我还以为那美丽如星辰的眼睛应该属于以为可爱的小姐。]男子并不觉得尴尬牵着他的狗儿准备继续搭讪。

诺威瞥了男人一眼，金色的眼眸中透露出的真诚倒让诺威觉得他并不是在讽刺自己，再一次强调诺威并不是一个喜欢把人往坏处想的人，但是对于这般殷勤的赞美还是让诺威想要离这个陌生人远一点。

[我叫丁马克，]说着男人伸出了右手，[作为Den冒失地冲撞了你的道歉，我可以请你喝一杯下午茶嘛？]

还没等诺威想到用什么借口拒绝，男人已经抓起了自己的左手往街对面的咖啡馆走去。

于是现在的状况变成了两人一狗在咖啡馆外的遮阳棚下喝着冰，倒不是诺威不想进去吹冷气，只是店员坚决反对让“听话”的Den进入店内。所幸遮阳棚挡去了大半的暑气，诺威便悻然地坐在靠椅上读起了那本借来的书。

与其说那是本书倒不如说那是一本插画集，伴随着[嗯]或是[哦]的回复，诺威有一页没一页地翻看着，并不打算和丁马克有过多的交流。但通过这些互动中诺威大概知道丁马克是一个在意/大/利读完大学又跑来挪/威读研的丹/麦人，所以那种自动的搭讪女性的特性大概是被意/大/利的同学传染的。而Den则是丁马克在意/大/利读书时买的宠物，并将它带来了挪/威。

[Den是我的家人。]这句话成了丁马克一长串介绍的总结陈词。[所以诺子你是做什么的呢？]虽然通过之前的介绍诺威已经告诉了对方自己的名字，但是对方却以挪/威语不好的借口替诺威取了一个昵称。

暂且称为是昵称，但是诺威本人并不喜欢旁人如此亲昵地称呼自己。

于是硬着头皮地诺威简单的介绍了自己，所幸的是丁马克并没有刨根问底，所以诺威半真半敷衍地告诉对方自己是一个在奥/斯/陆上班的大学毕业生。

至于诺威为何之后成了Den的主人，这件事稍后再讲，我们将目光转回现在，Den已经是个17岁的老爷爷了。和人类一样，狗到了一定的年纪便会变得迟缓，食量下降，不爱动。诺威每天将食物与水放在Den的面前后便可以自顾自地开始忙碌，不像刚开始照顾Den时需要花很多时间与它玩耍。

其实前几天医生已经告诉了诺威Den可能活不过今年的冬季，毕竟奥/斯/陆的冬天实在是冷得厉害，表面上诺威并不是很介意Den的离开，但是对于这个与自己认识了13年的老友诺威还是显得有些不舍。

鬼使神差地诺威与丁马克交换了通讯电话，虽然事后有些后悔这样做，但丁马克并没有如诺威预期的那样打来电话倒是让诺威有些许的失望。惊讶于自己为何会有这样的想法时，诺威正在处理着一大堆文件。夏天也就这样悄悄地离开了，也意味着大学的秋季学期即将开始。诺威第二次遇到Den便是在这样的日子里，当时诺威刚从公司离开打算坐出租车回家，这次Den并没有扑向自己，倒是很乖巧的围着自己转了一圈便往主人的方向跑了回去。

丁马克这次穿着一件针织衫里面是一件红色的格子衬衣，戴着一副黑边框的眼睛倒是有几分学生的意思。诺威与他简短地打了个招呼便自顾自地看起了手机信息，不知看了多久丁马克拍了一下诺威的肩头，抬头诺威看到的是丁马克微笑着的蠢脸以及已经拉开的出租车门，伴随着一句开玩笑般的[lady first.]，还没让诺威来得及想到要如何反驳出租车门便已经被关上，并开离等候区。

奥/斯/陆的冬天极冷，诺威开着暖气站在窗口看着街道上来去匆匆的行人，天空中飘着细细的雪花，昼短夜长的日子开始了，太阳出现的时间总是那么短，短到让人觉得有些焦躁。Den在今天早上吃了一口早饭后就再也没有动过，虽然之前也出现过这样的状况，往往过了2到3个小时后Den就会换个姿势趴在地上，但是这次却一直维持着这样的姿势，当诺威中午再去查看Den的状况时，这只金毛已经结束了它17年的生命。极其安静地仿佛它从来没有来到过这个世界上一般，和他的前主人一样。

诺威和丁马克相熟起来是那一年的冬天，同样冷得让人难忘，在意/大/利生活了4年的丁马克显得非常不习惯。总是带着Den来诺威家中蹭暖气，当问及对方为何圣诞节不回家时对方却少有的露出了一幅悲伤的表情，于是诺威再也没有问过关于丁马克家庭的一切问题。出于报答，丁马克通常会带着烤好的曲奇饼来，每次都是由Den衔着一个小型塑料袋，丁马克则将双手都藏在了风衣的口袋里。裹着厚厚的围巾，吐着白气站在诺威的家门口等待诺威下班回家。之后诺威索性将家门钥匙甩给了丁马克，而借口是不想让Den大冷天在雪地里受冻，丁马克笑着说诺威实在是个傲娇，而诺威对此的回应除了一顿暴打以外还有整个冬天的刷碗工作。

[嘿，诺子我弄到了音乐会的入场券。]听到诺威回来的动静后丁马克走了出来，身材高大的丹/麦人的腰间系着诺威那条浅蓝色的围裙，一只手拿着打蛋器，另一只手则端着一个打蛋盆。

[明天既不是休息日也不是节假日，我可不是你这种空闲的有钱学生，]诺威冷淡地回答道。[况且你每天傍晚不是要和Den出去散步么？]

[嘛，偶尔一次我想Den是不会介意的，对吧Den?]丁马克一边继续搅拌着盆中的淡奶油，一边回头问着Den，听到在叫自己，金毛犬吠了一声表达回应，却完全听不出是支持还是反对。[看吧，Den同意了。]

诺威倒不是第一次接受丁马克这种霸道的约会方式，只得叹了口气走回自己的房间。渐渐地诺威闻到一股甜甜的香味，诺威知道丁马克大概又开始烤制一些饼干或是蛋糕。

对于Den的离开诺威并没有表现特别的伤感，只是通过宠物医院进行了无害化处理，并没有举行葬礼或是别的什么仪式，诺威并没有将Den生前用的食盆和睡垫处理掉。或许过一阵子可以再买一只小金毛回来养呢，当诺威脑中闪过这个念头后很快就被自己否定了，他只是在帮丁马克照顾Den而已，并不是他诺威喜欢狗。诺威依旧如往常一般，而周遭的一切也如过去一般，除了偶尔他在超市买完狗粮才会想起来Den已经去世了。不得不有些烦恼地将狗粮退回，一个人默默地回到家。

诺威当时并没有想到自己会和丁马克发展成恋人关系，比自己稍小一些的丁马克身上有一张自己所没有的气质，如男孩般的开朗和任性。就像奥/斯/陆夏季的阳光一样，温热却短暂。这个突如其来的丹/麦人总是给诺威的生活带来色彩，诺威并不知道自己喜欢丁马克哪一点，或许是在第一次见到他如太阳一般金色且真诚的眼眸开始。诺威本人并不是个会相信一见钟情的人，但是丁马克却说自己是在看到诺威的第一眼便爱上他的。

诺威只是淡漠地咬了一口刚烤好的曲奇饼，还有些温热，随即就在口中化开，浓郁的奶香味伴着一口红茶和一本书。这是诺威最喜欢的下午，没有任何人打扰，通常这种时候丁马克会识趣地带Den去洗澡或是去买晚餐的材料。Den是一个很好的室友，诺威中肯地评价，除了会喜欢和你进行一些亲昵的举动以外，他会在早晨帮你去门外拿报纸，在你回家的时候将你的拖鞋叼到你面前。

丁马克偶尔去早市上买新鲜蔬菜也喜欢带着Den，乖巧的狗儿总是倍受姑娘们的喜欢，偶尔可以少花几个克朗买到新鲜的蔬菜。但诺威倒是执意认为姑娘们是沉迷在丁马克的花言巧语里了，毕竟生性有些刻板的北欧人可很少会夸奖一个陌生姑娘美丽得不可方物，或是想在她的眼睛里游泳什么的。

[如果你是在吃醋我可以改掉这个习惯。]对于诺威表达的观点，丁马克很自然的理解为那是在别扭的吃醋。

[得了吧，我有什么可为一个白痴吃醋的。]诺威不冷我热的回答道，诺威当然不会承认这些，[而且这样就没有便宜的新鲜蔬菜吃了。]

丁马克并没有拆穿诺威的谎言，只是往诺威的盘中多添了一勺甜汤。

诺威开始承认自己并不习惯Den的离开，他幻想着自己每天早上被一只巨大的金毛狗叫醒，然后去为它的食盆里放满狗粮和水。之后牵着它出门散步，或是去早市上买一些新鲜的蔬菜。金毛犬会为他叼着蔬菜篮，然后一起去路边的咖啡馆喝一杯咖啡，因为带着狗狗所以只能坐在外面的遮阳棚下，但是诺威并不介意这些。之后便回家放下一切后开车去上班，下班以后他会买一些餐馆里的菜或是回家自己烧一些晚饭。给食盆里放上狗粮和水，然后牵着它再出门散个步，或是坐在壁炉边看书。周末的午后若是足够空闲再给狗儿洗个澡。

一切都那么自然，然而突然有一天他的医生告诉他，[亲爱的先生您根本没有养狗啊。]

[这怎么可能，我的家里还有很多关于狗的东西呢。]诺威有些生气的看着他的医生。

[是的先生，您曾经养过一只狗，可它在去年已经去世了呀。]

[你在开什么玩笑！]很少会这样激动的，诺威提高了声线表达自己的不满。

[先生我想您的工作压力可能太大了，不如我给您开点帮助休息的药吧。]医生这样建议道。

诺威没有作出任何回应，只是漠然空洞的望着窗外，他怎么可能没有养狗呢，Den不就和他生活在一起么，聪明乖巧。

日子总是过得很快，三年的研究生学习转眼就结束了，导师建议丁马克或许可以去申请一下博士学位的攻读，但是丁马克却选择离开学校进入到社会中。从毕业的那年起丁马克也正式地住进了诺威的家，两人的同居生活过得简单却甜美。每天清晨会被爱人吻醒，坐在床上用完早餐才起床的诺威喜欢坐在沙发上看一会报纸，房间里弥漫着咖啡的香味，到了8点左右丁马克会开车将诺威送往上班的地方，然后自己再去上班。

晚上去接诺威下班前会买好晚餐的食材，超市里的蔬菜虽然没有早市的新鲜但上班的时候也只能将就，到了周末丁马克便会和读书时一样去早市上买一些新鲜的果蔬。

水果摊的主人是个年轻的姑娘，丁马克总是在买完水果后告诉她，[你是我见过的最美丽的姑娘。]然后眨巴几下他纯真无害的眼睛。年轻的姑娘红着脸送给丁马克一个刚进货的芒果，在亚寒带可很少能吃上如此甜美的热带食物。

[听了几百遍难道不会腻么？]诺威一边吃的芒果一边不屑地问着丁马克。

[我可是发自内心的赞美她。]丁马克一边为刚洗完澡的Den梳着毛一边回答诺威的提问。

[那你怎么从来都不夸我？]如热恋中的少女一边，诺威有时会问出这种很不符合自己性格的问题。

[我夸你像姑娘一样美丽难道不是赞美嘛？]丁马克头也不回地继续为Den梳理着，全然没有注意到诺威捏着勺的右手突然爆出了好几根青筋。

经过一段时间的治疗诺威开始意识到自己其实并没有养狗的现状，那是他和男友一起养的狗，它已经在一年前去世了。所以他和男友一度都为此很伤心。

诺威开始回到正常的生活，为恋人做好一份早餐，并煮一壶咖啡，而他的恋人则坐在沙发上看着晨报。到了八点左右他会开车将恋人送去上班，然后自己再去上班。晚上去接恋人下班前会买好晚餐的食材，若是周末则可以去早市上买。

一切都回到了正轨，然而突然有一天诺威的医生告诉他，[亲爱的先生您并没有一位恋人啊。]

[这怎么可能呢，我昨天还有送他去上班啊。]诺威有些生气的看着他的医生。

[是的，您曾经有一位恋人，可是他已经在八年前去世了呀。]

[你在开什么玩笑！]诺威激动地大声质问道，丁马克怎么可能已经去世了呢，明明一直生活在一起啊。

医生什么也没说，为诺威又开了一些药剂。

很显然丁马克的家人开始催促一直在奥/斯/陆工作的丁马克快回到故乡，在哥/本/哈/根他可以找到更好的工作，不用和人合租房子住。当然丁马克的父母并没有想到那个礼貌却冷漠的室友会是丁马克的恋人。

这样的催促持续了3年，它的停止并不是因为丁马克的妥协，而是丁马克在一场交通意外中彻底离开了他们。那是圣诞节前夜，丁马克在城郊租了一幢大别墅约上了几个朋友准备一起去庆祝。

那天诺威带着Den提前和好友提诺以及贝瓦尔德开车去到了别墅里，而丁马克则因为要带一大堆食材和酒水独自开了另一辆车。路面因为下过雪而有些湿滑，盘山公路开得小心翼翼，而就在这个时候一辆开得奇快无比的跑车突然冲了出来，撞向了丁马克的车。

[shi...]连最后一个t的音都没有发出来，两辆车撞出了围栏，滚下了山崖。而知道这一切的时候诺威已经和好友们在别墅里等了丁马克整整一个晚上。而电话打给诺威的原因则是警/察们在丁马克的手机通讯录里，诺威的号码被备注为妻子。

得到了一大笔赔偿金的家属们为丁马克在哥/本/哈/根举办了葬礼，而诺威只是以室友的身份站在人群的最外围。神父呢喃的祷告词，而抽噎的哭泣声让诺威觉得异常头痛。穿着黑礼服的人们一个个低着头，没有一句交流。

诺威很讨厌这些红红绿绿的药丸，总是让自己极其困倦却无法真正入眠。诺威开始将那些药丸偷偷的倒掉，看着一颗颗药丸滚入水槽中，在水中褪去了表面包裹的糖衣，渐渐融化开，顺着水流流入下水道。

于是Den的抚养问题摆在了诺威的面前，显然丁马克的家人并不想将这只狗带回去，且Den并不是很愿意和这些陌生人在一起，总是躲在诺威身后发出呜呜声。诺威只得承担起了这份责任，而Den却很乐意似得跟着诺威回到了家中，摇着尾巴全似不知道丁马克的离开一般。诺威看着那金色的毛绒绒的狗儿，如同看见那金色的爱人一般，他浓金色的头发，如天空的眼眸。阳光般温暖的丁马克，诺威坐在壁炉边的沙发上，那里是平日里丁马克喜欢的位置，他总是在那里看着在一旁读书的诺威。

诺威开始烤起了曲奇，让整个房间重新开始充满那种甜美的味道，黄油，牛奶，砂糖。起初诺威总是找不到这三者之间合适的关系。

诺威开始早起牵着Den去早市上买新鲜的蔬菜，水果摊的姑娘总是好奇的看着他，牵着Den的男人不再是那个开朗的如太阳般的先生，而是另一位漂亮的紫水晶先生，他沉默寡言，总喜欢只买一个芒果。

这样的日子如流水般过着，诺威开始觉得丁马克的离开并没有给自己造成太大的打击，他甚至觉得周遭的人都太低估自己。他们总是用一种怜悯的看着自己，越是显得独立越是让他们以为自己是在故作坚强。所幸诺威向来不是一个会为别人的想法而活的人，他也全然不知自己有时候会先将车开去丁马克先前上班的地方，而过了几分钟以后才会离开。

啊，如果让死去的人仿佛活了过来，可以让自己好受一些，那为何不去做呢。

诺威开始觉得自己或许是太高估自己了，当那美丽的金色消失的时候，自己平淡的如死水般的生活还有多少意义呢？诺威开始想要让那个美丽的金色活过来，他开始模仿丁马克活着时的样子，在阳光明媚的午后为Den洗澡，Den摇晃着全身，水花被甩得四溅。在阳光下那些水珠晶莹剔透的，如水晶一般。

啊，如果能够和死去的人再次相见，能够不再被这些药物折磨，那为何不去做呢。

想到这的时候，太阳已经彻底消失在了地平线下，诺威将那些红红绿绿的药丸塞进了自己的嘴里，比以往都要多的数量，那些红红绿绿的药丸，就像糖一般甜，诺威做了一个梦，那是一个满是金色的空间，之后便是永远的黑。


End file.
